passions: the next generation
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: the next generation of passions is all grown up Maria, Endora, Marty, Jane, Little Ethan and more they are getting into all sorts of drama just like their parents this new generation will stir up harmony more than the last.


**a/n:** this idea came to me a few weeks ago and I haven't had time to write it down in story mode till now and I know I haven't updated my other stories but don't worry they aren't abandoned I just need to get back into the swing of updating .this story will only be ten chapter or less due to my lack of access to a comp I hope you like it this it just a brief background, setting etc the first chapter will be posted soon.

**Summary:** the next generation of passions is all grown up Maria, Endora, Marty, Jane, Little Ethan and more they are getting into all sorts of drama just like their parents this new generation will stir up harmony more than the last.

**quick note-** ages have been changed and estimated to fit the story

**Maria ****Bennett** **Lopez Fitzgerald: **age -16, first born of Kay and Miguel she is a wild child with her friends and a perfect angel in front of her parents ,most of the time. Sometime she acts before she thinks and that usually gets her into lots of trouble.

**Susie Lopez -Fitzgerald:** age- 13, half sister of Maria first born of Miguel and charity Lopez -Fitzgerald. Susie is three years younger than her half sister. they don't get along at all in fact Susie despises Maria and Kay but in front of their father she is forced to act civilized towards Maria .she sees what she wants and does everything in her power to get it and then some .

**Miranda Andrews:** age-13 step sister of Maria. Miranda's mother died when she was three and when she was nine her father began dating Kay and they got married recently. She isn't too found of Maria or her new step-mother but she tolerates them to make her father happy. She is also three years younger than Maria and is Susie's sensible best friend.

**Endora Lennox Crane**: age -16 daughter of Tabitha Lennox and Julian Crane. Endora brings a new meaning to an out of control teen. Where ever there is mischief a muck you are bound to find Endora among the bystanders. She lived only with her mother till she was 2. Then her father got shared custody so she's been going back and forth ever since. Her father sees her as an angel and a part of her, her mortal side of course,somewhat cares for him.she despises her stepmother Eve crane and older half siblings and seeks to get her revenge on their children by stirring up chaos all around.

**Martin (Marty) Lopez Fitzgerald:** age -15 first born son of Luis and Sheridan. The first two years of his life he was raised by his dads ex – girlfriend Beth Wallace who kidnapped him at birth .a DNA test was done after his grandfather Alistair Crane disappeared and it was proven his real mother was Sheridan Crane. Beth was sent to jail and he was returned to his parents. He is very popular at school and is on the school soccer and basketball teams .he is a ladies man but has his eye caught particular on Danielle Harris.

**Ethan Martin (Little Ethan) Winthrop Lopez- Fitzgerald:** age- 18 first born and only living child of Ethan Winthrop and first born of Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald -Crane. after Gwen and Jane were found and brought back little Ethan got very sick and it was found out that according to his blood type Julian couldn't be his father so that only left Ethan to be his biological father .his father chose to stay married to Gwen even though she was locked up in the loony bin .his mother theresa moved on and married Fox Crane the father of his half sister Jane. Once a week Ethan was allotted time with his father but as he got older he spent less and less time with him as he grew to understand how his father deserted his mother. That is one of the reasons he is the rebel he is but his tough guy attitude doesn't stop him from watching over his little sister Jane.

**Jane Lopez- Fitzgerald Crane:** age - 14 Jane was kidnapped at 1 month old by "crazy Gwen Winthrop" but was later safely returned to her mother. Also after Alistair crane disappeared it was discovered that Jane was actually Fox cranes daughter. She is a good kid but very ambitious in fact too much for her own good and having a over protective brother doesn't help but makes her more ambitious to control her own "destiny" i.e. Marco Hastings.

**Danielle Harris (Dani):** age- 14 daughter of Chad Harris and Whitney Russel.- Harris sister of Christopher Harris.Danelle and her twin were first thought to be Fox cranes daughter and son but when it was revealed that Chad harris was not infact Julian and Eve cranes long lost son whitney told Chad the babies were his thus ending the fox/whitney relationship.Chad and whitney got married a month after they were born.danelle is also the best friend of Jane.

**Christopher-James Harris (CJ): **age -14 son of chad harris and whitney russel- harris twin brother of Danielle harris.CJ was born underweight and has always been a little scrawny . while his sister is socially active with lots of friends and activities, he is shy and focuses on his school work and has one best friend . but his realtionship with his sister is still cool. even though their personalitys are different they have that twin vibe connection and can sense when the other has a problem or is in danger.

**Marco hastings** : age-14 son of simone and john hastings. when simone found out that chad really wasnt her brother she planned on getting him back but then John hastings came back in town after jessica commited suicide .their relationship was rekindled and six months later they got married and three months later, after it was found simone couldnt get pregnant they adopted Marco . He is laid back and seldom worries about anything his attitude is sometimes percieved as trying to be "cool" but he is just genuinly a free spirit anyone close to him sees that. his cousin CJ is his best friend.

**Jason bennet:** age -16 son of Noah and Alisha Bennet . he lived in california until recently when his dad moved them back to Harmony to be near his grandfather. he is very shy and mostly keeps to himself . he has a secret crush onEndora and has since he moved to town and first saw her in the halls at school something about her just appealed to him something almost magic like.

**Darren Andrews:** age- 17, darren is miranda's older brother he didnt agree with his fathers marriage to kay Bennet and refused to live with them when they got married .he lives with his uncle and frequently takes his sister out so they can spend time together he also has a secret realtionship unknown to everyone including his sister with Susie lopez-fitzgerald .

_A/n: these are basically the main charecters but there will be other teens in the story but their roles will be minor with some luck i might be able to post the first chappie this week_

_P.Rom_


End file.
